Weird Couple
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Kembali dengan cerita singkat tentang pasangan terkocak Choi Seung Hyung a.k.a TOP dan Kwon Jiyong a.k.a GD. Bagaimana pasangan berbeda sifat ini menjalani kehidupannya. GTOP x TOPGD


**- Weird Couple -**

**.**

**.**

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

**Jiyong POV**

"YAK! Choi Seung Hyun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jauhkan tanganmu itu dari pantatku" bentakku padanya, ish dia itu tidak tahu malu sekali apa, aku tahu kalau dia memang tidak punya malu tapi setidaknya ingat kalau ini masih berstatus namja terhormat.

"Berisik sekali sih" Hanya itu yang dia katakan, benar benar tidak punya malu, apa dia tidak melihat kalau sekarang kita ini sudah jadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. Aku benar benar malu sekarang.

"kau membuatku malu Choi Seung Hyun" desisku sambil mendeathglare Seung hyun hyung yang kini hanya tersenyum seolah tanpa dosa, pantatku tak lagi suci sekarang.

"siapa suruh berteriak, 'Yak! Choi Seung Hyun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jauhkan tanganmu itu dari PANTAT ku'" Sekarang aku dengar seluruh kelas tertawa keras ke arahku, tatapan ku semakin tajam ke arah Seung hyun hyung yang masih tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Kau itu namjachingu macam apa sih, mempermalukan pacar sendiri di depan seluruh kelas.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas, tawa itu masih begitu terdengar sampai keluar kelas. Membuatku semakin kesal saja. Memang sih sejak aku pacaran dengan Seung Hyun hyung beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku selalu tak pernah tenang pasti selalu kena jahilnya. Seharusnya aku yang pantas menjahili, tubuh tingginya, tatapan mata tajamnya serta suaranya benar benar tak pantas untuk jahil. Dia seharusnya menjadi seorang namja yang lembut dan tenang, seperti tokoh namja dalam drama drama yang sering aku lihat. Jangan tertawa, walau penampilanku seperti namja nakal, tapi aku suka nonton drama.

"dasar namjachingu menyebalkan" gerutu ku sambil terus berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah, di sana adalah satu satunya tempat yang bisa menenangkanku dari perlakuan jahil Seung Hyun hyung.

Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di tempat ku biasanya, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Seungri yang tengah asik berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Aku sangat yakin yeoja itu pasti berbeda dengan yeoja yang di bawa Seungri kemarin ke sini. Benar benar tidak berubah namja itu, sejak di tinggal kekasihnya ke luar negeri dia malah semakin brutal.

"ehem" dehemku kemudian, yeoja itu tampak kaget tapi Seungri tidak. Dia malah menyeringai ke arahku, dasar namja labil. Kalau sampai ketahuan namjachingumu di luar negeri sana Habis kau.

"aku telepon nanti, seulgi~ah" katanya pada yeoja itu, lalu yeoja itu segera pergi dari sana. Seungri bersandar di tembok lalu mengeluarkan rokoknya.

"aku tak yakin bisa menjaga rahasia ini dari Sandeul" kataku padanya, dia langsung terdiam lalu menawarkanku rokoknya. Aku mengambil satu lalu menyalakannya.

"ayolah Hyung, kau kan tahu yang aku cintai hanya Sandeul, mereka hanya pelampiasanku saja hyung" katanya merengek padaku, aku memandangnya cengo, tadi saja menyeringai dan terlihat manly kenapa sekarang merengek seperti ini, benar benar namja labil.

Aku hanya diam memandangnya lalu mulai menghisap rokokku saat sebuah tangan langsung menyambar rokok yang aku pegang. Mataku melihat dengan sebal orang yang mengambil rokokku itu.

"sudah aku katakan kan, kau tidak boleh lagi merokok" desisnya ke arahku, aku hanya memutar mataku malas.

"apa peduliku, kau selalu saja seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku" jawabku ketus padanya, dia hanya menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menyerahkan kembali rokokku ke arahku, aku mengambilnya dengan cepat. Dan dia pun langsung berlalu meninggalkanku bersama seungri di sini.

"benar benar tak memikirkan perasaanku" lirihku dan mulai menghisap rokokku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"sama seperti Sandeul, dia juga tak memikirkan perasaanku, huweee Sandeul"

"Bisakah kau diam, suaramu itu membuat kupingku serasa mau copot, dan aku tak mau mendengar curhatanmu itu tentang namjachingumu" kataku dengan tegas padanya.

"Huwee Jiyong jahat"

Aigoo namja ini benar benar sangat labil, tadi saja begitu gagah perkasa di depan yeoja itu yang bahkan tak dapat aku ingat nama serta wajahnya. Sekarang dia menangis seperti bayi, apa dunia ini sudah benar benar gila.

.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku, sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku tak pernah melihat Seung hyun hyung lagi, apa dia membolos hari ini. Tapi itu kan memang kebiasaannya, jadi kenapa aku memikirkannya. Tunggu dulu, setiap dia mau membolos kan selalu laporan dulu denganku tapi kenapa dia tak bilang apa apa kepadaku.

Aish kenapa aku memikirkannya sih, sudah bagus dia tak muncul di hadapanku dan membuatku jadi bahan tertawaan semua orang. Tapi kenapa aku malah merindukannya, kemana sih sebenarnya orang itu.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreenku, aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi sayang sekali, ponselnya itu mati. Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kenapa namja itu selalu menyusahkanku sih" gerutuku kesal sambil berganti pakaian dengan cepat.

Aku menyambar kunci motorku dan dengan cepat aku menuju ke tempat biasa dia nongkrong. Tempat itu terletak di tengah kota tapi lumayan terpencil, berada di sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Saat aku sudah sampai di sana, aku diam, di sana tak ada siapapun bahkan motor besar milik Seung hyun hyung pun tak ada. Sebenarnya dia kemana, dan kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkannya.

Eh merasa bodoh dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku jelas memikirkan dan mencemaskannya karena dia adalah namjachinguku, Baboya Jiyong. Dan dia bahkan mematikan ponselnya, itu hal yang sangat tidak biasa.

Aku terus berkeliling, mengunjungi rumahnya tapi dia tidak ada, ke tempat para sahabatnya tapi dia juga tidak ada di sana. Sebenarnya kemana sih namja kelewat tinggi itu.

Tanpa sadar, malam kini telah menjelang, bahkan aku belum makan siang tadi. Mencari Seung hyun benar benar menyita waktuku, tapi kenapa dia tetap tidak menghubungiku. Dengan lunglai aku menyerah mencarinya dan pulang ke rumah.

.

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan malas, antara mengantuk dan khawatir tentang namjachinguku yang super aneh itu.

Aku menaruh tasku begitu saja saat telah berada di kelas, aku sebenarnya benar benar malas untuk berangkat hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat instingku mengatakan untuk berangkat.

Puk

Ugh, siapa sih yang pagi pagi begini melempar kertas ke arahku, benar benar cari masalah. Aku segera mengambil kertas itu dan memandang sekelilingku, semuanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Dengan kesal aku membuka kertas itu.

'ke lapangan basket cepat'

Aku meremas kertas itu, dengan malas aku pun berjalan menuju ke arah lapangan basket yang berada di tengah sekolah. Bukankah sebentar lagi akan masuk, kenapa malah aku di suruh keluar ke lapangan basket sih. Dan siapa sih menyuruhku ke sana, hah, kenapa juga aku mau ke sana. Ternyata aku ini sama anehnya dengan Seung hyun hyung.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dekat lapangan basket, tidak ada siapapun yang aku kenal di sana. Yang ada hanya beberapa siswa yang tampak hilir mudik melewatinya. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah tengah lapangan basket.

**BYUR**

Aku diam, sekarang aku basah kuyup, dan cairan ini sangat lengket, apalagi baunya seperti telur busuk. Bukankah ini sudah lewat masa ospek, kenapa aku kena jahil kakak kelas. Eh bukannya aku ini angkatan kelas 3 berarti aku ini kakak kelas, baboya Kwon Jiyong. Segera aku mendongak dan mendapati Daesung , Seung Hyun hyung bahkan Taeyang di sana masih membawa ember besar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku marah, tapi aku masih diam. Membiarkan semua orang mentertawakanku di lapangan ini. Cukup, bolehkan sekarang aku menyerah, dia benar benar sangat keterlaluan. Dasar namjachingu tak berguna, aku membencimu Choi Seung Hyung.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menjauh dari sana, terus berlari sejauh jauhnya diiringi suara tawa yang masih aku dengar di setiap orang yang aku lewati. Aku tak peduli sekarang, air mataku menetes perlahan. Sungguh antara rasa malu, sedih, kecewa semua menjadi satu.

**GREP**

Aku tersentak ketika aku merasakan tubuh seseorang memelukku begitu saja, aku segera mendongak dan mendapati Seung Hyun hyung dengan wajah seriusnya menatapku.

"LEPASKAN AKU" teriakku padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tak melepaskanku. Aku memukul dengan keras, aku injak kakinya tapi dia tetap diam memelukku.

"berhentilah, maafkan aku" katanya padaku, apa katanya Maaf, semudah itukah mengucapkan kata maaf setelah melakukan ini semua.

"Hah, tak akan pernah aku memaafkan kau Choi Seung Hyun, kau itu tak pernah tahu perasaanku, kau selalu saja mempermalukanku di depan umum, Kau benar benar Jahat CHOI SEUNG HYUN" bentakku tepat menghadap wajahnya, dia masih diam tak bergerak. Aku masih berontak mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Aku terus memberontak hingga suaraku habis, dan tenagaku juga habis. Aku menyerah sekarang sambil juga memeluknya, air mataku mengalir deras. Aku benar benar tak bisa membencimu hyung, aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIYONG"

Aku mendongak dan memandang sekeliling, sebuah kue tart besar tampak bertengger indah di atas meja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kue itu dan melihat semua orang tampak berada di sini mengeliliku dan Seung hyun hyung. Setelah itu aku memandang seung hyun hyung yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"happy birthday Kwon Jiyong, maaf kalau aku sering membuatmu malu, tapi hanya dengan cara itulah aku menunjukkan cintaku, seandainya aku menjadi namja seperti yang kau bayangkan, apa kau akan kuat melihatku di kejar kejar yeoja yeoja penggemarku" Katanya padaku, aku pun ikut tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat. Aku tak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu Seung Hyun hyung.

"gomawo hyung, jeongmal saranghae, aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya hyung" kataku padanya.

"nado saranghae Jiyongie" katanya kemudian, tapi setelah itu aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangnya. Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"kenapa kemarin kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku Hyung, dan kenapa ponselmu mati?" tanyaku padanya, dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Apa dia membuat kejutan lain untukku.

"oh itu, ponselku hancur saat aku membolos kemarin dan sampai sekarang appaku masih tak mau membelikanku ponsel baru" jawabnya dengan santai kemudian, hah, ternyata dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang romantis kepadaku, ku kira setelah ini dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial.

"kau pasti mengharapkan sesuatu kan" godanya, aku hanya diam cemberut.

"Teman Teman, pesta nanti di Rumah Jiyong, datang ne" What, pesta apa, aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku. Aku gelagapan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu dengan lembut membekap mulutku. mataku terbelalak sempurna, Seung Hyun menciumku di depan semua orang.

**Sret**

"YA! CHOI SEUNG HYUNG KAU SELALU SEENAKNYA, SETELAH PANTATKU SEKARANG BIBIRKU" Oops, aku langsung menutut mulutku ini, sekarang semuanya hanya diam dan wajahku sudah memerah karena malu. Tak lama suara tawa itu pecah juga, begitu keras dan memekakan telinga.

"choi seung hyun, kau lagi lagi membuatku malu" desisku kepadanya.

"salah siapa berteriak PANTAT" katanya lalu lari, reflek aku mengejarnya, sungguh dia ini namjachingu yang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini, suka mempermalukanku tapi jujur aku begitu mencintai namja aneh ini.

**FIN**

* * *

Author membawakan FF GTOP baru lagi nih, entah kenapa lagi mood bikin FF tentang mereka.

Ini masih part 1 loh, masih ada part part berikutnya. Tapi entah author publish kapan . Hehehe

Buat para GTOP Shipper, silakan di baca kalau tidak suka ya, ya sudah Author mau apa lagi :P

Please tebarkan Review untuk FF saya ne :)

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
